1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to techniques for transmitting information concerning a second electronic device to a first electronic device. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for activating a first device from a second device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern electronic devices, such as computing systems, strive to offer a variety of features to users. Some of these features are standard features known and used in a particular industry, while others are unique and differentiate a particular product or manufacturer from its competitors. One example of a feature offered in some computing systems is the ability to turn on, or place in an increased power state, a first device from a second device. For example, turning on a display screen may also turn on a computing device, such as a laptop or desktop computer, connected to that display screen.
Another feature that may be offered in some computing systems is the ability to have multiple display screens connected to a computing device. The display screens may be connected to the computing device using one or more connection techniques. For example, the connection means may be unique to a manufacturer. Other connection techniques may include connectors or ports having predefined functions. The predefined functions may be defined by an individual manufacturer or designer, or by a standards organization. A government, administrative department, technical, or industry group are examples of standards organizations that may define the functions and/or signals that create a particular standard.
One limitation with using a connection comprised of signals having predefined functions is that additional features not defined in the standard may be lost. A manufacturer may not be able to implement any additional features since there may not be any free, or unused, signal lines available in the connection. Thus, features that a user may expect with a particular product and/or manufacturer may be lost when a system uses a connection technique having predefined functions.
A signaling circuit may be implemented with a connection comprised of signal lines having predefined functions. The predefined functions may be defined by an individual manufacturer or designer, or by a standards organization. The signaling circuit transmits information not included in the predefined functions. The information may be transmitted from a second device, such as a visual display screen, to a first device, such as a computing device, using at least one signal line in the connection. The information may include information about the state or status of the second device.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the signaling circuit may or turn on, or put the first device in an increased power state when a switch associated with the second device is asserted. In the exemplary embodiment, at least one signal line, such as a unidirectional signal line, may transmit a signal from the first device to the second device in its predefined function. This unidirectional signal line may be utilized in the exemplary embodiment to activate the first device by transmitting a signal from the second device to the first device. Once the first device is activated, the signaling circuit may be disabled in order to allow the at least one signal line to be used for its predefined function.